halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Remove Leon2323's admin status?
During the recent O'malley problems, Rot (or maybe another admin, I'm unsure) stated that he never consulted Leon2323 on the "political" matters of Halo Fanon, nor did he have his email address. Checking up on this previously unheard of admin, I found out that he hasn't edited the wikia since July 10, 2007. As such, I must ask, should he really still have his adminship? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:56, 14 July 2008 (UTC) We should really check if he has abandon his account first before diminishing him from his title. Just avoiding future problems... - Artificial | Intelligence 15:09, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, and Donut isn't active either anymore (i think). I reckon we need that RfA. Three new admins on baord could really get things up and running again. I think we seriously need some new ones, not at all saying that the one's we've got are bad. However i only really see two admins, which are active (Ajax and S91), and that's why i think we need more admins. And if it is a request system; let the best man (or Subby) win and good luck. (Because you're gonna need it if i'm requesting!!!!!) *Active admins: **Ajax 013 **SPARTAN-091 *Semi-Active admins: **Rot **Dragonclaws **RR *Non-active admins: **Donut **Leon There's what we have folks. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:44, 15 July 2008 (UTC) I reckon we should make Ajax and S91 beauros and then hold an RfA for 5 new admins. Now that's slightly epic but i think that a completely new change of 'government' would do us all some good. What do you lot think? Correct me if I'm wrong, Bureaucrats are people who started the Wiki, so I think no one is capable of changing that title. Also, I think that the current Administration Team is ok, no need of a RfA. Why? Let's see: #We're a really small community with a minority which really contributes their time making articles. #As per above, new users come and go, problems rarely happens except for those who break rules #If a RfA is to be held, imagine the total number of votes (Quite a small number...) #If a RfA is to be held, I should be promoted right away!! Joking...Lolz - Artificial | Intelligence 16:07, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Bureacrats are those who can elect/un-elect admins, as well as have all other admin powers, so yes, the founder have these powers, but it's not a title solely held by them. I actually heard rumblings at one time in the near past that we were going to have an RfA, but nothing's happened since. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:27, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I check the site quite often, I'm just not much of a forummer. As for Leon, I believe his account is there so that he can mess with coding stuff. I don't know if I even really count him as a Sysop. But I'm willing to be he knows MediaWiki coding thrice as well as I do, so I won't dispute his adminness. As for Donut...I really don't know what happened to him. I am hesitant to agree with a RfDA of Donut, but...he hasn't been responding to my emails for a long while...so...ya. However, there is also the issue of H*bad's temporary leave. It's an issue that I'd partially forgotten about, but one of the conditions of his leave was that the community hold an RfA for a new admin. It was discussed, but I guess RR forgot during that whole move to Harvard thingy. So here is my suggestion. The community should get together and discuss who they want to RfA in place of H*Bad (another condition of his leave was that when he returned, rather than automatically getting his position back, he wanted an RfA to see if the community still felt he was needed) as well as a RfDA on Donut (and discussion on whether or not Leon should also be RfDA'd). When a general concensus is reached over who we should RfA and the RfDA on Domut has ended, we will hold either one or two RfA's (depending on whether or not Donut is RfDA'd). :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 23:26, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Woooow... long winded but yeah! When you say who will be RfA'd, do you mean who will be in it or who will start it? As for Leon and Donut, i'm up for the RfDA. By the way what's the "D" stand for in the second abbreviation? Anyway, what does eveyone else think? R'un '''f'or 'D''e-'''A'dministration... Sorry, but... duh. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:16, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Well, RfA works like this: You can either nominate yourself (In which most people would do) or people nominate you. Either ways, the majority determines the Winner. - Artificial | Intelligence 18:20, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Alright then, I'll just stick it all right here. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 20:02, 17 July 2008 (UTC) RfA Nominees Place your nominees on the line below (make sure to put the name on a new line, make it a link, and put an asterisk (*) behind the name). *Subtank:For general fantastic work in a short amount of time, helping many members, introducing the new members, getting involved with the community and helping with many critical community and wikia matters. *LOMI: A long time member with unwavering dedication to Halo Fanon. He's spent much of his time dedicating work to the community and the wikia and ensuring the quality and style of the wikia is maintained. *SPARTAN-077: A long time member, he has helped many members and does his best to keep people from arguing, flaming, and the like. He is also helpful in keeping people on subject. Discuss The goal of not immediately doing the RfAs is that I want everyone to discuss why whoever they support should be an admin. If it boils down to a popularity contest...let's just not think of that. Instead, let's discuss why we support people. For the time being, I'm going to remain neutral, because, quite frankly, I don't know everyone as well as you all might. So, let the discussions begin. And please, keep it civil. :p :--'''Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 01:55, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Support of an RfDA for Donut THX 1138 * *MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:13, 17 July 2008 (UTC) * - Artificial | Intelligence 07:37, 18 July 2008 (UTC)